


Thunder

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Gladio, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, omega!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: My only regret - I wish I had made it longer... :(





	Thunder

A huge yet gentle hand cupped the crook of Noctis’s neck, caressing the tender flesh of his scent gland. The loving motion made Noctis mewl for his touch, for his hands to massage the overwhelming heat out of every inch of his body.

 His heart throbbed, his head ached, and his lower, wetter places pulsed and squelched with warmness as the desire to mate grew more intense. Those hands coiled ‘round his throat, softly kneading for a request to please him further.

 Noctis nodded eagerly, moaning pleadingly at the lowly growl that left his lover’s lips. Having had these unbearable heats numerous times, Noctis knew that the only relief he’d get was from Gladio. He needed it, because if he didn’t, he’d fall into near-suicidal emptiness.

 Alas, it was Gladio who had begun these reckless and highly dangerous sexual getaways. Knowing and wanting how desperately Noctis needed a mate, he was more than happy to oblige.

 They both know what is at stake here, but nevertheless, they decide to indulge each other’s fantasies till the promise of morning sun.

 Hungry for more of Noctis, Gladio pushes him, body flush with his as he shoves him up against the concrete pillar, steadying the highway that leads to Cape Caem. 

 Thunder roars as rain pounds the earth, Gladio’s grunts nearly muffled by the war of nature as he slips down the pillar, mouth slobbering on his prince, arms locked tight around his naked body.

 Clothes wet and disheveled beneath them, Gladio hovers over his lover, caging him below hot, sweaty muscles pulsing with desire. Noctis writhes wildly as his body is nearly pinned to the grass, legs open to the gift of life Gladio is soon to fill him with.

 Pitiful noises flutter among the raindrops, heavy with the power of a storm as Gladio sheathes himself inside Noctis, bodily fluids oozing and dripping from them both as the prince’s hot body releases yet another gush of fertility.

 Lips clamber over one another as Noctis attempts to breathe, but Gladio - being all muscle - is stubborn and reckless, forcing Noctis down firmly with the strength of his grip to keep him in place.

 Gladio breaks off of Noctis’s mouth and roars into the heavens, grimacing in pain as his knot slowly begins to engorge itself. Noctis cries out and rolls his hips rapidly to keep pace with his shield, who quiets him by sinking his teeth into the tender dip in his throat.

 Noctis comes so quickly and screams for his release as stars explode and blot out his vision, fingernails clawing for his lover and raking along his back so roughly that blood trickles down his ribs.

 Groaning, Gladio's knot forms completely and fills Noctis, shooting promised white deep down where new life shall soon find home. He grasps Noctis’s face and presses their foreheads together, one hand falling to caress the prince’s soft, bonded mark.

 They’re exhausted, but one.

 Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My only regret - I wish I had made it longer... :(


End file.
